This invention relates to an amusement vehicle of the rolling or tumbling type. More particularly, this invention relates to a new and improved spherical recreational rolling device comprised of at least three mutually orthogonal hoops. A novel seating assembly is rotatably connected to a central axle via a bearing sleeve so that the seating assembly swivels freely relative to the rolling cage. The seating assembly also includes novel braking and steering mechanisms.
In recent years, ski resort operators have been looking for ways of utilizing their snow barren ski slopes during the "off-season", i.e., summer and fall. For this reason, amusement devices such as the Alpine Slide have gained increasing popularity. Obviously, still other means of using a ski slope for different types of recreational activity would be highly desirable in terms of optimizing income to the ski resort managers as well as providing a new means of entertainment and sport for the general public. One device fitting the above description is a spherical tumbling or rolling cage.
Spherical rolling devices for amusement and recreation are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,915 to Sulyma et al discloses a rollable cage consisting of a plurality of pairs of connected hoops, arranged transverse to each other, to form a spherical cage and having a means for securely seating a passenger therein. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,486 to Fenwick has a generally spherical shape comprised of four identical hoops having two flat surfaces 180 degrees apart. As in Sulyma et al, a seat means for the occupant is provided within the cage.
Unfortunately, both of the above-described prior art spherical rolling devices suffer from a number of problems and deficiencies. Chief among those problems is a lack of an adequate braking and/or steering mechanism. In both rolling devices, the occupant merely straps in and then tumbles head over heel with no control over speed or direction. The absence of these controls is not only dangerous, but also diminishes the degree of skills which make any sport worthwhile. Moreover, because the occupant tumbles round and round, disorientation and nausea will often be uncomfortable side effects to any ride.